


Our Story

by discostar (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/discostar
Summary: Draco goes to America before school starts and his cousin comes back with him. A drarry story. POV switches between Draco and Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Sorry if there are any spelling errors or any other mistakes. Enjoy! I will be posting more tomorrow! Also I’m @drarrybaby on instagram!

Draco Malfoy moves in with his Aunt after the war. After Harry Potter testified on his behalf, he was sent of to America. He arrived on the last week of June. He has settled in since then and now it’s the first week of July. Since May, Draco has grown a couple inches and isn’t at all as pointy. His hair is still as beautiful as ever, but he doesn’t use as much product in it. Now all he knows about his parents is Father is in Azkaban, and Mother is living in Paris. His Aunt, Asterales, lives in sunny California. Asterales is a lot like Mother, slender and beautiful. She has blonde hair and very bright blue kind eyes. She has a daughter that goes to Ilvermorny, but she’s on an annual trip with her friend from school. Asterales lives in a big apartment above her flower shop. Draco was given the guest room and luckily it has its own bathroom. He just finished unpacking all of his stuff. He’s had a lot of time to think about the war, since he was in Azkaban for a week and didn’t come here until the twenty fourth. He realized how much his Father controlled him and now wants nothing to do with him. Since getting here he hasn’t found the right moment to ask Asterales why he didn’t know she existed until the trial. He was determined to find a time. After putting the last shirt onto a hanger and in the closet he realizes how hungry he is. He walks into the kitchen and starts making a sandwich when Asterales walks in.  
“Draco dear, would you rather go out to eat with me?” Draco has begun to really enjoy Asterales company so he agrees. While they’re walking up the busy Santa Ana street they walk past a tattoo parlor.  
“I was thinking of getting Narcissus tattooed around my dark mark, do you think I should?”  
“Oh Draco, that’s a great idea! After lunch we can go to where Lyra got her tattoo done.” Draco was guessing Lyra was his cousin. They go to a cute cafe and get lunch. Afterwards Asterales takes Draco’s arm and apparates to a tattoo parlor. She leads Draco to a beefy man who leads him to a chair then Draco explains what he wants while Asterales starts to tell a young girl what she wants. Not long later they pay and walk out.  
“Asterales, what did you get?”  
“Oh dear please call me Aster, I got the Lyra constellation, both your mother and I named our children after one.” Draco smiles at her, Narcissa got his tattooed on her back not long ago. They walk in comfortable silence back to Aster’s flower shop. Once they get back Draco finally asks the question that’s been circling his mind all week.  
“Aster, if I may ask why haven’t I heard of you before the trials, and how did you end up here?” Draco doesn’t make eye contact, not knowing what she’ll say.  
“Oh dear, I was the oldest of all my sisters, three years older than Bellatrix. Once your mother was born I only liked Andromeda and Narcissa, but Bellatrix I’ve always disliked. With that said, we all grew up close, me Andromeda and Narcissa. But then my first year at Hogwarts I was sorted into Ravenclaw, somehow I kept it a secret, until Bellatrix came and sold me out to my father. That Christmas I ran away, I lived with a close friend from school for the rest of the years. After I got a job, and met a man form Dumstrang, we got married, then while I was four months pregnant I caught him with another woman. I was heartbroken, so I left him, and before moving to American I was told the woman was pregnant. I moved to New York got a job as a teacher and stayed there until Lyra was three. Then I moved into this place and opened a shop. I was sick of teaching muggles, but I still did until Lyra was six. Then Lyra went to Ilvermorny, and I was left alone for another long time. I’ve made friends and got used to it by now, but I still get lonely.” She has tears in her eyes but Draco was happy to know. He clasped her hand in his and they sat like that for awhile.  
“When will I meet Lyra?”  
“Tomorrow. Dear I need to get back to the shop! I’ll be back up for dinner love.” With that Aster goes back downstairs.  
• • •  
It’s July second, Lyra should be home today. Draco wakes up to voices in the living room. First he thinks it’s Lyra but then he realizes it’s a man’s voice. Jumping out of bed he rushes out to see Aster and a man deep in conversation.  
“Good morning dear! This is Anthony, he’s Sawyer’s father, you’ll probably meet him later.” Draco steps up and offers his hand.  
“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Draco.” Anthony takes his hand enthusiastically and smiles brightly. After that Draco goes back to his room and takes a shower. When he gets out her puts on his faviorite green silky shirt and black jeans. He heads to the kitchen, grabs an apple and walks down to the shop. Heading down the stairs he hears Aster talking to a young woman. After reaching the floor Draco sees her. A girl his age standing next to Aster. She is white, but much tanner than Draco, she has honey blonde hair that is a few inches longer than her shoulders. She looks to be tall, but shorter than Draco. she has an athletic body, but is still extremely gorgeous. Once Draco’s eyes reach her face he notices her eyes first. They’re a very dark grey, maybe even blue. Then he sees all her scars. One on her right that starts above her right eyebrow and stops before her eyelid. One that cuts across the whole left side of her lip and travels down her neck and the last viable one, starts somewhere behind her right ear then travels to the left underneath her shirt. Draco realizes he’s been staring for awhile and looks back into her eyes, they’re harshly staring back at him. He takes a few steps forward.  
“In guessing you’re Lyra, I’m Draco your cousin.” Lyra glances at Aster who nods then Lyra breaks the distance between them and gives Draco a strong hug.  
“You’re the only family I’ve met” Draco relaxes into the hug, noticing how much he needed it.  
“Mom, we're going upstairs” Aster smiles in response and Lyra drags Draco upstairs.  
“So Draco, how old are you, why are you here, will you be going to Ilvermorny?” Lyra looks very determined to get a much information as she can.  
“I’m 18, I’m here because they thought  
it would be the smartest to send me here, and I have no idea about Ilvermorny.” Lyra still looks very curious.  
“What do you mean by being sent here?”  
“I was a war criminal, at my trial i was assigned a week at Azkaban and to live here for a year.” Draco decided to just tell her everything, might as well. She nods and leans back in her chair, and puts her head back so he can see her neck, he notices how exhausted she looks.  
“Do you need to go to bed?”  
“Oh no, I’ll be fine.” Draco sees the deep scars even closer, he notices how much they look like his scars.  
“I have scars like you.” Lyra’s head snaps back up.  
“Sectumsempra?” Draco’s eyes go wide, he didn’t realize how popular that curse was.  
“Yes” Draco slides his shirt off exposing his pale skin and the scars running across his whole torso. Lyra looks up to Draco then pulls the left side of her pants just below her hip bone, where a scar ends.  
“This scar ends here.” She says it will a blank face and pulls back her hair and shows him the one behind her ear. They sit in silence then Lyra falls into a deep sleep on the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for now until it switches to Harry. I hope you like it!

Draco wakes up relaxed and ready for the day. He takes a shower and gets dressed then heads out into the kitchen. Lyra is already in there making breakfast so he helps.  
“Draco, do you want to go to a party with me tomorrow?” Lyra looks up to him, waiting for a reply.  
“Sure, why not?” He’ll need to go shopping, but he likes doing that anyways.  
“Yay, I’m going to introduce you to everyone!”  
“I’ll only go if you go shopping with me today” He looks into her eyes, not breaking eye contact. Lyra smiles brightly, nods, and turns back to making breakfast. Later she forces him to a muggle mall. He sees a shop with “Polo” on the front and goes in. Lyra tells him to meet her at a bench in an hour. He goes in the shop looking for mainly shorts, since it’s actually hot here. He ends up getting a whole new wardrobe, six pairs of shorts, five pairs of jeans, seven different shirts, three pairs of shoes, and a leather biker jacket. Luckily his family has money because it ended up being $2,661 muggle dollars. The cashier is an attractive man. Draco may or may not have flirted with him during the whole checkout. One thing Draco is extremely grateful for about California, is he can come out as gay without being in the papers for weeks.  
After an hour passes he sits at the bench and waits. Lyra appears with the prettiest boy Draco’s ever seen. Lyra laughs at all the bags he has and starts to introduce the boy.  
“Uh Draco, this is Sawyer.” Sawyer is also staring at Draco, both are oblivious to everything but eachother. Lyra laughs and they both look at her.  
“Oh no, did I interrupt your staring. Sawyer honey I think you started to drool” Sawyer glares at her sharply but turns back to Draco extending his arm. Draco stands up and takes his hand, while they they stare into each others eyes again. This time Draco breaks it and turns to Lyra.  
“Should we be going back now?”  
“Oh my god, you have to hottest accent!” Sawyer replies, and Lyra starts laughing hysterically. Draco blushes, and Sawyer winks. Draco feels his blush redden. “Should we go back to Daisie’s and Daffodil’s? I’m really hungry.” Draco has noticed that Lyra eats a lot. “Of course you’re hungry! But let’s go.” Lyra laughs at that and they go back to the shop. Draco runs up the stairs and drops one of the multiple bags he’s carrying. Lyra and Aster laugh at him, but Sawyer comes up to help. He picks us the bag and hands it to Draco. Their fingers barley touch but Draco can feel himself blush. He thanks Sawyer and runs up the few remaining stairs. • • • It’s Friday, the busiest roads are closed and there are people everywhere. Last night Lyra told him that the party is at at friends house, so he can wear whatever he wants. Draco takes a shower and does his hair, then picks out his new black jeans, a dark green classic polo shirt, matching green sneakers, and the leather biker jacket. He looks at himself in the mirror, then walks into the living room. Sawyer is already here, but when he turns around he does a double take. Draco and Sawyer are again staring at eachother, this time Lyra isn’t there to interfere. Draco has come to the conclusion that he needs to know Sawyer, he’s to attractive to not! “Hello, do you want anything to eat?” Draco starts to walk over to the kitchen when Sawyer replies. “Uh. Sure, do you need any help? And I don’t think Lyra is up yet.” Draco nods and starts to put the toast into the toaster. He turns back to Sawyer, who is grinning. “So, you’re Lyra’s cousin. You show up out of nowhere, and you still haven’t even introduced yourself.” Sawyer is still grinning. Draco laughs and continues to make breakfast. Draco turns back to Sawyer but he’s walking out. “I need to change for the party” Saauer dissapears into the hallway. “Hey, you’re already here! Draco can you make me something too?” Lyra came out of her room. Draco nods and looks to her outfit, She’s wearing red high top converse, high waisted shorts, and a thrashed hoodie. She smiles and runs down stairs. Draco finishes making breakfast and is eating when Lyra and Sawyer some back. Sawyer changed into a Tommy Hilfiger hoodie, black jeans, and black vans. He looks good. “Alright so the party starts after the parade, that ends around four. It’s ten now, so what do you guys want for do for six hours?” Draco hasn’t ever been to a muggle parade, he wonders what they’re like. “Let’s go to the parade, it could be fun. I’ve never been to one.” Sawyer nods in agreement. Lyra goes back downstairs probably to tell Aster. “So you’ll be with us all night?” “Well maybe not Lyra all night.” With that Sawyer winks and Draco just smiles. They head out to the parade around one. Draco has a way better time than he thought he would. Sawyer and him have been talking throughout all of it and Lyra went off somewhere else. At four, when it ended, Draco and Sawyer walked down to a park, talking about their lives. “I’ve lived here all my life, unless you count Ilvermorny too. When Lyra moved here, her mom worked with my dad at the school, and they became really good friends so Lyra and I were somewhat forced together.” Sawyer has a humongous smile on his face. “Well my old house was sold before I came here, Mother lives in Paris, and Father is in Azkaban. So my home I guess is here now, to many people hated me at Hogwarts, but the Slytherin common room and dorm are also my home.” Draco misses Blaise, and Pansy. They were his bestfriends, he hasn’t talked to either of them in forever. He doesn’t think he’ll ever see them again. Once they’ve walked through most of the park, Sawyer takes Draco’s hand and interlaced it with his. They lay down in the grass, cloud watching, and stay there until they’re stargazing. Lyra never finds them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if chapters get posted randomly, finals just started:( Hope you all like it!

Harry has been a wreck since the war ended. It’s the first of July and from his colarbone down he’s covered in tattoos. Most don’t mean anything, he was just “bored”. He decided to renovate 12 Grimmauld Place, he’s almost done. Most the creepy stuff is gone, the only thing left is the family tree. Harry has been going out all the time, most the time he doesn’t even know if he brought home a man or woman. Kreacher likes Harry, except for the fact he’s destroying his home. He was able to make a small room for the grumpy house elf, Harry doesn’t know if he uses it or not. Harry hasn’t taked to either Ron or Hermione in awhile, they’re on a trip in Rome. Harry has been pretty lonely, except for when Andromeda brings Teddy over. Andromeda has become an Aunt to Harry. They always have deep conversations when Teddy’s playing. Andromeda seems to be worried about Harry, he thinks she’s worried about him drinking so much. 

Today is an especially lonely day. It seems like he hasn’t seen anyone for weeks, even though last week he took Teddy out. Harry’s developed a routine, wake up around noon, walk around the house looking for something to throw away, replace, or clean, then go out and come back some time in the early morning of the next day. He really expected it to be better after the war, but now he’s more depressed than ever. He’s unemployed, yes he could be an auror, but Harry does not want to do that anymore. He’s leading more towards being DADA teacher, but he’d have to go back to school. 

It’s probably eleven by now. He’s at some muggle club, flirting with some attractive pale man with brown hair. He feels like something if off with this pointy man, but he ignores it. Later the man, whose name he doesn’t know, takes him to his house. Harry notices a family in nearly all the pictures scattered around the desks and walls. Once they make it to the bedroom and the man starts to strip, Harry hears someone come in the house. He ignores it. But then behind him he there’s a scream. Harry whips his head around to see an ugly women, who looks furious. 

“WHO IS THAT! WHY DONT YOU HAVE CLOTHES ON! YOU” she looks to a silent Harry “GET THE FUCK OUT!” With that Harry races out of the house, and finds an alley and aparates back home. Harry hasn’t been in that situation yet, hopefully that’s the last time.   
• • •   
It’s Harry’s birthday, Ron and Hermione are back, and they’re all at the burrow. Molly made sure all the family memebers would be there, and Andromeda and Teddy. They’ve just finished passing out cake, when there’s a knock on the door. George goes and opens it. He comes back with all the order members who survived, they all have smiles and wish Harry a happy birthday. Harry doesn’t really pay attention the whole time he’s there. Spacing out a lot and of course drinking. At one point Hermione is talking to him about Rome and he falls asleep. Of course when he wakes up Molly tells him to go home and sleep. He thanks all of them and do as she says. He really does love them, but now he feels overwhelmed. As soon as he hits the pillow he’s out.   
• • •  
It’s the second of August and Harry sees a Hogwarts owl fly through the window. He runs up to the owl and takes the letter. Eighth year at Hogwarts, it seems like a smart idea, Harry can actually finish school and maybe teach. As soon as he sets the letter down he hears the floo. 

“Harry!” Hermione of course. He walks in front of the fireplace. “We get to go back and finish! Aren’t you excited?”   
“Yes Hermione this is great, I can finish and actually get a job” Harry replies unenthusiasticly. Hermione gives him a look then is off to go get supplies. Harry figures he’ll do it later.


End file.
